jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Jedipedia/Archiv
Jedipedia begann mit fünf Artikeln, nicht sechs *Premia 17:59, 16. Okt 2006 (CEST) Mit meiner SQL-Auswertung habe ich festgestellt, dass Jedipedia mit fünf, statt der bisher fälschlicherweise angenommenen sechs Artikel begann. Die Artikel sind: Naboo, George Lucas, Menschen, Wookiees und Tusken-Räuber. Der vermeintlich sechste Artikel ist Wookie, kann aber nicht als Artikel gezählt werden, weil es sich hierbei lediglich um eine Weiterleitung handelt. **RC-9393 20:18, 16. Okt 2006 (CEST) Ah ja, was so ein neues Statistik-Tool nicht alles an den Tag bringt ;-) Ich habe die Info auch in der Wookieepedia entsprechend angepaßt! Meilensteine *Premia 17:29, 22. Okt 2006 (CEST) Wie wäre es, wenn wir Seitenabrufe, Seitenbearbeitungen und Benutzer mit in die Meilensteine aufnehmen? Ich schlage vor Seitenabrufe in 500.000'er Schritten ab der Million, Seitenbearbeitungen in 10.000'er und Benutzer in 50'er. **Gute Idee. Ich stimme zu. Ben Kenobi 19:37, 22. Okt 2006 (CEST) ***RC-9393 21:25, 22. Okt 2006 (CEST) Meilensteine aller Art sind immer gut - und Menschen lieben Statistiken :-) Ich bin also dafür. * aha Ani Kathy Tyres ist der 3600 Artikel Hapes-konsurterium is nummer 3601 Jango 14:15, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Eigentlich nicht. Bei mir steht da gerade 3.600 Artikel → siehe Spezial:Statistics --Little Ani Admin 14:17, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Das stand da bei mir schon als es den Hapeskonsuterium Artikel noch nit gab, als Kathy Tyres geschrieben wurde stand es da, mir wäre es zwar auch lieber anders aber ist so Jango 14:19, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Kann es vielleicht sein, dass dein Ticker noch den Spam-Beitrag von vorher noch mitzählt, obwohl dieser schon gelöscht ist? Drücke einfach mal im Statistik-Bildschirm STRG + F5 gleichzeitig. Dann müsste es aktualisiert sein. Ich aktualisiere meinen Ticker auch ständig, bevor ich einen Meilenstein notiere. Das kann fast nicht falsch sein. --Little Ani Admin 14:25, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Als ich hier rein kam war der schon längst gelöscht kann also nicht sein das der in meinem Ticker aufgenommen wurde Jango 14:34, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Kann hier bitte mal ein Dritter sagen, was hier der 3.600ste Artikel ist? Das ist doch schon alles sehr merkwürdig heute -.- --Little Ani Admin 14:36, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ich zähle Hapes-Konsortium als 3600. Artikel. Gruß, Premia Admin 14:51, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) 4000 Artikel eventuell fragwürdig Ich muss gestehen dass ich im Hinblick auf die Qualität der letzten paar dutzend Artikel ein wenig skeptisch bin, da man doch vielleicht eventuell auf Teufel komm raus versucht hat, vor dem 30sten Geburtstag von Star Wars noch diese Zahl zu erreichen und deshalb den Schwerpunkt mehr auf Masse als auf den Inhalt und die Qualität der einzelnen Artikel gesetzt hat, oder wie seht ihr das??? E.B 21:04, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) Also ich sehe das nicht so das sich die Qualität verschlechtert hat, das bildest du dir nur ein Erik;) Also schon es sind viele Kurze Artikel gemacht wurden aber ich zum Beispiel habe mit Absicht kurze Artikel geschrieben, was ich auch so fast nur gemacht hätte weil ich für lange nicht so das Material habe. Aber auch kurze Artikel können bessere Qualität haben als lange, oder nicht?Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 21:11, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hast du Beispiele für solche Massenproduktionsartikel? Ich bin eigentlich positiv überrascht, wie viele gute Artikel in einer so kurzen Zeit entstanden sind. Ich für meinen Teil habe diesen Lauf zum 4.000 Artikel nicht so wahr genommen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:13, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: ::Ist ein interessanter Aspekt den du da hast, ich für meinen Teil habe mir Zeit gelassen und jeden Artikel den ich verfasst habe mehrmals durchgelesen und ihn sprachlich so gut ich kann (deutsch ist nicht meine Stärke, aber manchmal kann ichs doch ganz gut) verbessert, wenn es erforderlich war. Ich weiss nicht wie die anderen das gemacht haben, aber ich denke das diese sich ebenfalls Mühe gegeben haben, der SW Gebursttag war zwar ein großer Ansporn, aber vergiss nicht Erik, dass hier ist ein wiki und man kann alles falsches oder qualitativ schlechtes binne weniger minuten verbessern und um ehrlich zu sein, ich mach das sogar ziemlich gerne. Das soll nicht heissen das ich es bevorzugen würde qualitativ minderwertige Artikel hier zu haben, ich will damit nur sagen, das es viele Benutzer gibt, die sich sehr gut ausdrücken können und bestimmt das ein oder andere finden werden und es sofort verbessern werden. Mach dir also keine Sorgen Erik. Mandalorianischer Gruß Boba 21:16, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::auch nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: :::Ich Stimme meinem Vorredner zu, die Länge ist nicht entscheident für die Qualität eines Artikels, es kommt darauf an ob er genug Informationen rüberbringt, auf eine gute Struktur und er sollte gramatikalisch gut sein, diese Kriterien können auch kurze Artikel erfüllen und das tuen sie auch. Bsp.: Artikel über Personen die nicht sehr bekannt sind verdienen es auch einen Artikel zu haben und wen dieser Artikel nunmal kurz ist dann ist er halt kurz, solange er alles wichtige enthält ist dies ja auch in Ordnung. Gruß Jango 21:18, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) Na ok. Bild:;-).gifE.B 21:21, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) Schön, dass das geklärt ist. Hoffe du findest bald wieder Quellen und kannst auch wieder Artikel, das scheint dich ja echt zu wurmen, wenn ich das auf deiner Disku richtig interpretiert habe. Viele Grüße Boba 21:33, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja, ich sehe wie ihr relativ neuen Leute hier inzwischen teilweise mehr Artikel geschrieben habt als ich selbst. Ich will aber beweisen wer hier am Star Wars verrücktesten ist. Nämlich ich!!!E.B 21:36, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) hehe ich hab aber erst 58 du 61 Artikel, ich sag dir was, wir kaufen uns beide eins der letzten Erbe der Jedi-Ritte Bände und schreiben dann gemeinsam einen Artikel über eine Person oder Ereignis was da statt fand.Gruß Boba 21:47, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) 4500ster Also nach den Neuen Artikeln wäre ja Dorja der 4500 Artikel! Jetzt die Frage, lieber schummeln und dafür einen guten Artikel als 4500 haben??--Yoda41 Admin 12:10, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Im Prinzip war Thrawn Feldzug Nummer 4500, Dorja Nummer 4501. Dann wurde aber Soleu gelöscht, wodurch Twarns Feldzug zu 4499 wurde und Dorja zu 4500. Also war im Prinzip Thwarn Feldzug die Nurrer 4500, daher würde ich es dabei lassen. Admiral Ackbar 12:25, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Wollt ich grad sagen ^^.. zumal du Yoda Soleu gelöscht hast ;) --Modgamers 12:27, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Laut meiner Rechnung kommen wir aber auf Lichtschwertkristall-Höhle -- Gruß Boba 12:41, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Alles wieder im Lot. Moddis Feldzug bleibt der Meilenstein. Ben Kenobi Admin 12:58, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Wenn wir die Artikel dynamisch bestimmen wollen, müssten wir jeden Tag neue Meilensteine festlegen. Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 16:39, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) 10.000.000 Seitenabrufe Wir haben es gepackt! 10.000.000 Seitenabrufe!! Bild:--).gif Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir in 1.000.000-Schritten weitermachen in den Meilensteinen? Gruß, Premia Admin 04:19, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Bei den Seitenabrufen, sicher, wäre besser Jango 06:54, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ja da wär ich auch bei :) Boba 12:08, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Und fett wird nur noch bei 5.000.000 Schritten formatiert. Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 12:29, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja bin auch dafür, dann wirds nicht so voll ;-). 10000000...Das war ein großer Schritt für Jedipedia.--Yoda41 Admin 17:16, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::@Ben: Das war schon immer so. Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 03:41, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) Wo... ... Sieht man eigentlich genau wie viele Artikel es gibt? Darth Nihilus 66 19:04, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) hier. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:06, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ah danke, da hab ich scon immer danach gesucht. Darth Nihilus 66 19:07, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Vandalismus Kann man Benutzer, die sowas hartnäckig veranstalten nicht einfach löschen? Har-Har Links 18:02, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) PS: Jetzt kommt mir aber bitte nicht mit "Du hast doch selber schon mal Mist gebaut". Das war nämlich gar nicht ich, sondern mein kleiner Bruder, der anscheinend einfach nur Ausprobieren wollte, ob das funktioniert! :Nein, das Löschen von Benutzerkonten ist aus technischen Gründen nicht möglich. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:20, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) 6.137 Arikel durch Update? Laut Statistik haben wir jetzt 6137 Artikel, wo kommen die auf einmal her? Werden seit den Update die Stubs dazugezählt? Denn vorgestern waren es noch unter 6.100. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:52, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :Und gerade fällt mir auf, dass die Seitenaufrunfe um ein paar Hundertausend gefallen sind... GRuß Admiral Ackbar 15:07, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) ::Das zweite wundert mich ehrlich gesagt nicht. Wenn das sogar bei einer Versionsbereinigung geschieht... Kyle22 15:09, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :::Ich denke mal Stubs bleiben Stubs, aber vielleicht hat das System die Bytezahl runtergeschraubt, die festlegt wann ein Artikel als Artikel gezählt wird. Boba 13:59, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Seitenbearbeitungen und Benutzer Wollen wir die Statistik der Seitenbearbeitungen in 50.000'er und Benutzer ab 1.100 in 100'er Schritten weiterführen? Premia Admin 17:42, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Da beides in Zukunft immer schneller steigen wird, wäre das wohl sinnvoll. Gruß Kyle22 17:54, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Ich würde es so lassen wie es ist und wenn die Liste zu lang wird, dann ein extra Feld mit separatem Scroll-Balken hinmachen. Wenn wir Meilensteine nun raufsetzen, dann müssen wir das auch mit den Artikeln machen. Bei den Seitenbearbeitungen brauchen wir fast einen Monat zu einem neuen Meilenstein und bei den neuen Benutzern ist es ähnlich. Zum Vergleich: Bei den Artikel wird fast jede bis jede zweite Woche ein neuer Meilenstein festgelegt. Ich bin dagegen, dass man die Grenzen hochschraubt... dann lässt sich die Entwicklung besser nachverfolgen. Bei den Seitenbearbeitungen und den neuen Benutzern gibt es ja nicht so viele Meilensteine, denn die Artikel-Meilensteine sind gut doppelt so viele. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:43, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::"Wenn wir Meilensteine nun raufsetzen, dann müssen wir das auch mit den Artikeln machen." Warum? Gruß, Premia Admin 19:25, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Ich denke, wir sollten bei den derzeitigen Schritten bleiben, solange man es noch erfassen kann. Wenn die Liste zu lang wird, kann man eine Scrollbox einrichten. Man könnte auch eine zusätzliche Seite (Jedipedia:Meilensteine oder so) einrichten und dort die alten Schritte beibehalten. Hier werden dann die Meilensteine hochgesetzt. MfG - Cody 19:35, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::@Premia: Weil wir für Artikel jede zweite Woche einen neuen Meilenstein zählen und bei Seitenbearbeitungen nur einmal im Monat. Sehe keine Notwendigkeit darin, den Rhythmus zu ändern, zumal die Abstände zwischen den Meilensteinen seit Monaten konstant sind und es nicht wirklich aus dem Ruder gerät. Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:03, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::Okay, dann einfach mal melden, wenns zu viel wird. Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 22:35, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) Vieleicht sollten wir die Benutzer ab sofort wirklich nur noch in 100er-Schritten eintragen, dann merkt man nicht, dass wir Nummer 1250 verschlafen haben, oder kann man das jetzt noch zurückverfolgen, wann der sich angemeldet hat? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:24, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET)